


Flip of the Coin

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail is alive, Alot of people are going to DIE, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beverly Katz ia sort of a ghost, Blood and Gore, F/M, Hannibal is Poly, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Maybe sex, Multi, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Other, Possessive Hannibal, SOME ONE HELP WILL GRAHAM, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Someone Help Will Graham, Will has amnesia, a ton of bad shit that will happen to everybody, cursing, lots of flashbacks, mostly from me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>will is literally just let go from the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane and on his way with jack to  Miriam Lass' crime scene when everything goes horribly, horribly wrong.</p><p> NOTE: Will Update when ever i get the chance, sorry.<br/>EDIT: i need a beta reader /editor, i haven't been able to work on the story without one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. tease starter

It is a cold darkness, cold like ice, but there is a fire crackling somewhere in the distance. light shudders into the darkness and blinks away, coming and going it brings a eery sound of dripping water and mettle groaning under pressure.  
  
Wills eyes fly open and he gasps in a lung full of chilly air, his vision is blurry and too bright so he blinks it away squinting at the brightness. he moves his arm to shield his face from the light only to feel a sharp jolt of pain in every joint. he nearly screams. the world is upside down and covered in snow fire is seen just ahead of him. Will looks harder, his glasses missing from his face, behind the fire is a turned over truck face and blinking headlights.  
  
"W-will" he hears jacks voice broken and distant, its slow and painful but he turns his head. Jack is next to him glass is scattered and sprayed everywhere and most of the cars console is pushed into Jack.There's so much blood. "Will" the voice is weaker. Wills eyes dim and lose focuses just as they catch sight of Jacks face, his neck impaled by a large chunk of glass and his eyes large in worry. then everything goes dark.

* * *

 

 The beeping is a soft sound slowly waking him up from his doze. Will blinked awake in the dark room. When had he fallen asleep? did he lose time again? "Dr.Sutcliffe?" Will calls out sitting him self upright. He still as he looks at himself and panic starts to build up in his chest, the machines whir alive beeping louder with his racing heartbeat. wires and IVs where every where and his chest felt constricted making breathing hard. his right arm all the way to the shoulder was in a cast, he moves his legs a bit and hisses at the pain. both his legs are covered but he can tell one is in a cast and the other a brace. he starts looking for the nurse button in a panic, but it seams they noticed his waking before he needed them. a nurse walks in her face showing a professional mix of surprise and concern.  
  
"It's OK sir you're at Noble Hills Care Center, can you remember your name?"  
  
Wills eyes dart around finding the clock on the wall" m-my name is Will graham, where is Dr. Sutcliffe?" the question was easy enough. his brows furrowed together at the nurses even more concerned look.  
  
"What was the last thing you remember Mr.Graham?"  
  
"I was just starting a cat-scan with Dr.Sutcliff" he said slowly fear rising in his chest, how much time had he lost this time? days weeks?  
  
"sir, Doctor Sutcliff has been dead for nearly six months now"  
  
  



	2. first little steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will really misses his dogs.
> 
> super small chapter again sorry.

It takes a few days more of recovery and medication before Will is aloud to move around the building. a kind nurse has to help him outside in a wheelchair whenever Will wants to go out for some fresh air. the doctor filled him in on some details he was missing out, he could hardly believe it but it was true. he was for the last few months staying at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, for crimes he was framed of doing. he balked at the thought off all the time missing, he had gotten close to the ripper and he couldn't even remember it. worse still the crash had put his boss out of commission, jack by a miracle survived the crash.

He had lost a lot of blood and the use of his legs, the console of the car that was smashed into him broken one to uselessness to the point the only way to save him from the blood loss was to amputate the shredded limb. internal bleeding, hemorrhaging, broken bones, everyone was surprised he survived. but he still did not wake, jack was on a ventilator helping his weakened lungs keep him alive. the whole thing was gruesome, will was grateful he could only remember little snippets of the crash. Will looked up to the dark clouds snow drifting down quietly muting the sounds of cars and people.  
  
will had also been pretty banged up, but lucky. the semi he was later told had mostly ran into the driver side, if it had hit dead on will knew both men would be dead. He took a deep breath of the chilled air, not caring how it stung his lungs and made him sore. he would be confined to a wheelchair for a while and he hated it. worse his arm was broken as well. at least we could sort of write with his left hand.

the nurse returns from inside giving him a small smile "ready to come inside Mr.graham?"

" yes, thank you" on his way back to his room he continued to think in quite, he would have to put up a ramp at his home so he could get around. and making food would be a pain. he shut his eyes with a groan. he was going to hate this so much. as he was wheeled into the room the nurse spoke up

" will you have someone at home to help take care of you?" he did not think about that. he only knew three people that could help him. one was already taking care of his dogs he hoped.

"maybe" respond a bit dully, he just wanted the nurse to leave now. after a few moments she did just that. will pushed him self about with his free arm and got the the room phone. no one had come to visit and it was a bit concerning but understand able. first he tried Beverlys Cell.

'im sorry but the number you have dialed is not in service' wills brow furrowed in confusion, trying a few more times. it was Beverlys idea that he knew her cell number. she INSISTED upon it.  
  
 _"really will i dont mind and i think it would be good for you" Beverly smiled over a coffee cup. they where having lunch together, more like Beverly sprang on him during his lunch. how did she know him lunch brake, or where even to look for him? will continued to eat his sandwich, the ham was the best he's ever had. a rich and light in flavor, a gift from Hannibal._

  
 _" i dont text much" he said giving her a side look, he understood she was being friendly and just trying to be nice but he couldn't help feel ing like pushing her away._

_" that's fine ill text you."she placed the cup down reaching over to pinch at the corner of meat poking out the other half of his meal on the table, she took a small bit eating it up " bring more of that next time"_

_"i am not giving you my food" will only half glared not caring that much._

_"just give me your number before i ask jack for it" she joked, will smiled lightly._  
  
will sighed at the distant memory, one made not to long before he started to lose time. the other number he could recall was Alana. he was always willing to come to his aid he thought. but again why had she not visited? with a hard swallow he called her number.

* * *

 

Alana looked at her Cell, the other hand hiding away from the cold in her pocket, she was outside walking the dogs on wills property. the number said it was the hospital.

" It's him" a cool voice said next to her. Hannibal was with her eyes looking from her to the cell softly. the day will was to come home Alana was at his hose dogs ready to see there papa. it was well into the night when Hannibal called her with the news. whatever animosity and fears she had at that moment about wills darkening nature flew out the winder as worry filled her up instead. both of them came to the hospital waiting for more news. both jack and will where still being tended to. there was a few close calls and a defibrillator had to be used twice on the young man to keep his heart beating. jack only flat lined once but still has yet to make it out of the woods. when they finely got in to see them they where only aloud to see will. he looked so peaceful in his sleep, but bits of him where cut up and bruised badly. his head in a wrap from where he basked it ageist the window. Alana remembers choking up but the sight of Hannibal with wet eyes was to much. they had just burred a friend, and it still stung to nearly lose him again.

"hello, dr.bloom speaking" she answered, eyes travailing after the hyper dogs, Winston though stood next to her looking up like he knew.

"hello Alana" will voice sounded weak and soft " i hope i haven't interrupted anything" his words tilted in a light laughter, trying to lighten the mood. it gained a small smile from the woman

" no, I'm walking the dogs. they love the snow" she could feel his smile threw the quite.

" i uh, called Beverly first but she didn't answer,"Alanas heart clenched st his words and she frowned " i was wondering if....you would be OK helping me a little bit, when i get out of the hospital. you don't have to if you dont want to" he was quick with his words

" i, will i-" she sputtered looking to Hannibal, the man nodded smiling lightly " yea i wouldn't mind, when do you thin you'll be coming home?" on the other end of the line will could tell something was off, her wording and the way she said it. she was uncomfortable, he must have done something during the time he could not remember

" I did something didn't i?"

Alana sighed " yes but, that's not...important right now. when do you think you'll be coming home? should i pick you up?" she repeated

will gave up for the time being "they said i could leave in a few more days, and i would like that thank you"

  
" OK will, ill come visit you tomorrow OK?"

"OK, see ya"

"bye will" there was a click and the call ended. Winston wined butting his head agents Alanas leg. " he tried calling Beverly, Hannibal i think he lost his memory, or some portion of it" she looked to the older man, her brows knitting together. in truth she had tried visiting him that day but the doctors said will needed a bit more rest before he could have visitors. Hannibal stood quite looking at her his own brows mirroring her but only just enough to show concern.

"perhaps" he said lowering his eyes away from hers and down to the dog. Alanas frown thinned out to a softer neutral look, maybe this could be a new start. with wills sickness gone and his memories no longer tainted with all the dark things left behind by whatever the Ripper had done could be undone. she smiled a bit reaching out to Hannibal, who took her hand in his looking back up to her eyes  
  
" a lot of bad stuff happened, but i think like this we could get a fresh start, get our old Will back better then ever" at her words Hannibal chuckled giving her a crooked smile his eyes giving a glint, it made her chest worm.  
  
" i think, i would like that" he said, the smile not leaving his face. " least then i wont have to worry about him trying to kill me anymore... it is decided, i will join you in your visit tomorrow"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god i still dont know what i'm doing and i worry about the pacing and if it feels in character. i hope you like this!
> 
> READERS, you get to help out the story. should i let jack die or keep him around for later drama?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first Hannibal Fic and my second fic ever, please be gentle. i dont know half of the shit im doing in this. i like alllll the characters in Hannibal but i am also willing to kill them to get what i want. and that is HanniGraham...
> 
>  comments are my life sorce and kudos are bliss~


End file.
